God Knows The Angel Tried
by 24 Lines
Summary: Angst China fic. ATTEMPTED suicide fic. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Rated T for safety.


God Knows the Angel Tried

He looked emotionessly down. Everything was quite small below him. Why he picked this day of all days to consider this was beyond him.

Yao Wang, or China, had been having thoughts of death for many centuries now, but the thought of his people were the only thing that kept him from it.

His feet dangle over the edge of the tall building, his face was ghostly pale. His normally warm golden eyes were simply emotionless.

He remembered the last time he did this. When England, that O*** B***, took away Hong.

He was so depressed, until he remembered he needed to get him back.

Now the same thing was happening, though he did not know what pushed him to do it.

His hair was hung in a loose ponytail. The wind slowly inching the hairtie out of place.

His green military uniform didn't make him feel so special anymore, he used to wear it with pride, but now it was nothing to him.

He didn't hate being China. In fact he loved his people, culture, and food very much. But being alive for this long was taking a toll on him.

And the protesters.

God, the conflict gave him a splitting headache everyday.

He was just so tired.

He spared a glance down at the ground below him.

Between his feet and the ground, was over ten stories of air.

He wondered how his body would look among the many crowds of the bustling city in Italy.

He swung his legs, admiring what may or may not be his last glance of the world.

After being alive for so long, he thinks he deserves a rest.

The only other nation he knew that was old and still alive, at least in his opinion, was Egypt.

He was very well aware how his fingers were thinner than that of a skeleton's. The dark rings around his eyes were enough to show how tired he really was.

Life would be so much easier in death, where you could just die, and never have a worry ever again.

He wondered how weird he looked. He didn't know if he should, or should not.

After all it was time for a long awaited nap right?

The ground seemed so welcoming. He was so lucky no one was up here.

When he was sure no one was around the space below him he let go, and pushed himself off the support that stood before him and death.

He fell like an angel out of the sky. An angel of darkness and death.

He smiled in his last moments. Before blacking out in pain. And the relief fell afterwards.

And god knows the angel tried.

Most countries were inside the cafe in the lobby, when they heard screams.  
Everyone immediately rushed out to find a familiar person in a green military uniform. Their hair tumbled out of their normally neat ponytail, the blood coming from him seemed like he was most certainly dead. The ghost of a smile graced his dried lips, and he looked so beautiful yet terrifying.

Nations knew this was a nation, and that it was extremely possible for him to be alive.

A few took the limp body inside an infirmary, before checking for a pulse, finding the weakest one they ever encountered on a nation.  
The angel was alive.

Italy was crying tears, and Germany took control as usual. Without him, everyone would still be in a panicked mess.

Everyone was contacted for an emergency meeting, breaks cut short.

The meeting room was quiet as nations were informed of the state China was.

But the question that nagged at every mind.

"Was he pushed off?" Or "Was it an accident?"

No one was willing to accept the final option.

Every person in the room was met with the same reply.

"We do not know."

The ones that were coming back, they saw the blood, and the crowd.

It was a mess.

God knows the Angel tried.

The Angel cracks open an eye.

He didn't feel dead. Was this death?

"Am I dead?"

He is greeted with the sight of two other nations. A frantic North Italy with a stony faced Germany.

"No."

His heart sunk.

God knows the angel tried.

He walks every step, with a feeling he was being tailed.

Like they know it might happen again.

The Angel wishes death was easier for him.

And god knows the angel tried.

One year later.

Feet dangles over an edge again.

The angel does not die.

God knows the Angel tried.  
...

**I don't know why I write so many Angst China Drabble stuff. Next one is going to be happy! **


End file.
